Zora's River
Zora's River or Zora River ( ) is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It runs through certain areas of Hyrule, the flow of the water coming directly from Zora's Domain, the source of all of Hyrule's water. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Zora's River runs down from Zora's Fountain and Zora's Domain, west across Hyrule Field through the narrow gorge in Gerudo Valley, and finally empties out into Lake Hylia and various other small lakes and streams along the way. The river is very important to the people of Hyrule because it is the country's largest source of fresh water. Because of this, the King of Hyrule entrusted the Zora race to protect Zora's Domain and prevent anyone from tampering with Hyrule's largest water supply. There is also a shortcut portal next to the Sleepless Waterfall that leads to the Lost Woods. A small portion of Zora's River flows outside the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Fabulous Five Froggish Tenors can be found on a log in Zora's River. If Link plays his Ocarina for them, they will reward him with Rupees for each individual song, and a Piece of Heart once they have all experienced growth. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess When Link first arrives at Zora River, it is dried up because Zora's Domain is frozen solid. After Link and Midna thaw Zora's Domain through use of a Twilight Portal, the river returns to normal. Later in the game, Link can find some Shadow Insects in this area. Initially, Link must call a Shadow Kargaroc in order to fly up the river. There, Link will find some Shadow Beasts and, consequently, a Twilight Portal. Link must later use the Shadow Kargaroc again to get Lanayru's Tears of Light, after which Zora River, Lake Hylia, and Zora's Domain are restored to their usual state. Later, when Link has dispelled the Twilight, he can play a game very similar to taking the Shadow Kargaroc up the river. This time, however, he howls next to Hawk Grass in wolf form to call a normal Kargaroc. This game, run by a bird named Plumm, is played by flying the monster bird into balloons to earn points. Iza's Rapid Ride located at the Boat Rental Cabin in Upper Zora's River involves Link canoeing down Zora River, and shooting at targets to earn prizes. There is a cliff and a pit found in Hyrule Field at the southern end of Castle Town, right above Zora's River and the waterfall that leads into Lake Hylia. Jumping down brings the player there. Zora's River also spans under the Bridge of Eldin, however, jumping off the bridge would result in Link falling as opposed to arriving at Lake Hylia. Going through Iza's Rapid Ride, one would be able to see this bridge halfway through the ride. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Zora River originates from its source Ruto Lake in the Lanayru Great Spring region flowing into the Lanayru Wetlands region of Hyrule. Upon arrival at Zora River, Link is approached by members of the Zora tribe who encourage him to meet with Prince Sidon, who has a request for him. Link can first encounter him at either Inogo Bridge in the Lanaryu Wetland or Zora's Domain in the Lanaryu Great Spring. The travelling journalist Traysi will appear along the path leading to Inogo Bridge and will reveal Sidon attempted to recruit her aid though she found him to be suspicious and did not believe him to be the Zora Prince even telling Link not to listen to him unaware the Zora are in dire need of Hylian assistance to deal with reawakened Divine Beast Vah Ruta. At Inogo Bridge, if Link agrees to help him, Sidon will swim up the Zora River while Link walks. However Link can travel to Zora's Domain without meeting Sidon on the bridge, which results in them meeting in the throne room of Zora's Domain instead. The route contains many Lizalfos and is a great place for harvesting electrical creatures such as Voltfin Trout and Electric Darners. Upon arriving at Zora's Domain, King Dorephan will reveal that Link is an old friend of the Zora Royal Family and knew Sidon's elder sister Mipha since childhood. Fittingly the River's source Ruto Lake shares its name with Princess Ruto whom is a known historical figure in Breath of the Wild as her history from Ocarina of Time is recorded within one of the Zora Stone Monuments and Mipha's Diary mentions the legend of a Zora Princess who fell in love with a Hylian swordsman which is presumably a reference to Ruto being temporarily betrothed to and in love with the Hero of Time. Presumably the lake was named in her honor as several lakes, bridges, ponds, and a river are named after prominent Zora from various titles including Prince Ralis, Queen Oren, Mikau, and Ruto's counterpart Lulu. Other appearances Link's Crossbow Training Zora's River serves as the location for Zora River: Defender. See also * Upper Zora's River * Zora's Lake es:Río Zora Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations